


Morning Beauty

by RenDNox



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji & Konoha Akinori Roommates, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou Coffee Shop Barista, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Insecurity, M/M, University Student Akaashi Keiji, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Konoha Akinori, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenDNox/pseuds/RenDNox
Summary: Akaashi always goes to the same coffee shop but is always too asleep to know who is serving his coffee.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856833
Kudos: 52
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Morning Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka Week 2020  
> Day 1: Coffee Shop AU

Akaashi had a routine. Wake up in the morning (usually took around half an hour to get out of bed), shower, dress, brush teeth, head out, coffee to go from the place by the lecture hall building, read a book all the way from home until he sat in class, never look up. Get out of class, get food, study at the library, go home, sleep. Repeat.

Today was no different. He woke up, his roommate, Konoha, had already gone jogging and he would see him later in class. As weird as it was that a pharmaceutical major was minoring in classical literature as it was, Akaashi was grateful for meeting him in his first year Epic Literature class. They made fast friends. Konoha, a year older, was talkative and a bit mischievous. And by the second semester they had decided college dorms sucked and started renting a small apartment together just a 15 minute walk away from campus.  
As he sat down next to Konoha in class, the latter started talking, like always.

-God, Akaashi! What will I do?  
-What is it this time, Konoha-san? -Came Akaashi’s blunt reply.  
-I broke my phone! -Konoha feigned crying- It fell to the pond while I was jogging this morning!  
-Go buy a new one.  
-Got no money… You suck comforting me…  
-I’m going to remember you saying that the next time you seek me out because you got dumped.  
-You’re so mean to me…  
-Anyway… Get a job if you really want a new phone.  
-You’re a genius!! What coil I do? Maybe a waiter at a restaurant?  
-Too fancy for you…  
-Asshole… -Konoha deadpanned.  
-Try aiming a bit lower, you could ask the coffee place I go to if they are hiring?  
-You know anyone there?  
-Nope, just get my coffee there.  
-Will you go see me if I get a job there?  
-Whatever for you to shut up, the professor is here.  
-Deal.

The rest of the day went uneventful. The morning class, a lecture about underworlds in world literature, was the only one they had together this semester. He got to the apartment by 6 pm. He was tired and wanted nothing else but to sleep. But he knew Konoha would tear him from bed if he didn’t eat and did a light exercise routine before that, _If you don't exercise you are going to get fat and your joints and are going to be sore from not moving and your shitty posture while studying and I’m not going to be there to help your sorry ass,_ Konoha’s voice sounded in his mind… Maybe he shouldn’t have quit volleyball after high school. Not that he had much free time with his workload.  
About an hour later the sound of the door opening and a hysterical voice followed.

-Hey Akaashi! Why didn’t you tell me Bokuto worked at the caffe?  
-Who’s that?  
-Come on! You’ve gone to my volleyball matches since we met and you don’t know him?! The really loud guy with gray and white hair?  
-Ahh… Maybe I remember?  
-The one who’s always shouting “Hey, hey, hey”?  
-Okay, reason number one why I don’t stick around after your matches.  
-You really are an asshole… Whatever… He works there and got the boss to hire me. Boss is a huge uni volleyball fan, haha.  
-Nice, when do you start?  
-Tomorrow. Got the morning shift… Guess I’ll have to go jogging in the evening… Oh!! I almost forgot!! Lend me your phone? Told Bokuto I’d video call him and help him with his math assignment.  
-I hate you for breaking your phone.  
-I love you man! -Konoha said, giving him a side hug and reaching for the other’s phone.  
-You owe me.  
-Come to the caffee tomorrow, I’ll slip you an extra coffee shot.  
-Make it a fudge brownie.  
-You and your sweet tooth…  
-Shut up.  
-Hahaha, you can’t deny it! -Konoha stood up fastly enough to avoid a punch to his arm and went to his room and started talking on the phone.

********************************************

The next morning, as promised, Akaashi went to see Konoha at the cafe. And when he saw that the blond was at the register he decided to look up when it was his turn.

-Hey, Akaashi, what will you get? -Konoha greeted.  
-’Morning, give a big black coffee with a pump of hazelnut syrup and the brownie you promised -Akaashi answered with a yawn.  
-You look awful… What time did you go to bed last night? I gave your phone back at 10…  
-Hmmm… Maybe 2?  
-AM!? You crazy!? How can you live like that!?  
-Shut up and give me my coffee -At this point Akaashi was plainly glaring at Konoha.  
-Hey, Konoha, keep it up, a line is forming -Another worker with black messy hair said from where he was making the coffees.  
-Sorry Kuroo. You’ll get your disgusting coffee and brownie at the end of the counter.  
-Okay, see you tonight -Akaashi said moved over with a sleepy look.

********************************************

Later, at the cafe, they had little clients as most students were in class and Konoha and Kuroo were taking a break. Kuroo was a chemistry major so they shared a few classes and he was also part of the volleyball team.

-So, morning beauty, how do you know him? -Kuro asked as he took a seat with a freshly made coffee in his hand.  
-Eeh, who? -Konoha replied not understanding what Kuroo was talking about.  
-You know, black hair, glasses, blue stealy eyes, little taller than you?  
-You mean Akaashi? _-Wait did Akaashi have a nickname like “morning beauty” here!?_  
-So, Akaashi’s the name. How do you know him?  
-Met him last year in one of my minor classes and he’s my roommate.  
-OH HOLY SHIT! Wait till Bo hears about this!  
-What? Bokuto? Why?  
-He’s been working the morning shift for forever and has the biggest crush on your pal and he’s tried freaking hard to get him to look up from his books like every single morning. It’s annoying as hell… He would have died in the spot this morning, had he not come down with a cold, watching you actually talk to this Akaashi guy.  
-Okay… Bokuto’s got a crush… On my best friend… And Akaashi only knows him as the number one reason he doesn’t stick around after our games… This is awesome. Now that I think about it, I did call Bokuto from Akaashi’s phone last night, haha.  
-You did!? Bo doesn’t know that right?  
-Nope, he doesn’t. And he might never know -Konoha was smiling a mischievous smile now- And god I want Akaashi to get out more… He gets annoying during exams… And they’re coming up... -Konoha said the last with a sigh.  
-I can tell you’re thinking of something, fill me in? -Kuroo had a conspiratory aura around him.

********************************************

-Akaaaaaashi! -Konoha called as soon as he opened the door to the apartment.  
-You don’t have to shout… I’m in the kitchen…  
-I come bearing gifts! -Konoha said cheerfully as he sat at the kitchen table and put a bag on the counter.  
-What do you want? -Akaashi was already opening the bag to see it full of brownies, cookies and other sweets he liked. This was a bribe and he was willing to take it.  
-Can I borrow your phone again? And… Next week Bokuto’s coming over, he’s taking intro to 20th century literature as one of his requirements and he doesn’t understand shit from Gatsby and needs help with his essay… Said I’d help -Konoha was wearing one of his “angelical” smiles.  
-Gatsby is like freaking easy… How much of a muscle head do you need to be to not understand it? Anyway, tell me the day before so I can disappear… Also, bring more of these sour gummies and brownies, it’s the price. And coffee.  
-Deal -Now Konoha stood up and grabbed Akaashi’s phone from the table- Just to make it easier for me I’ll go ahead and save Bokuto’s number in your phone, we don’t know for how long I’ll go without one.

********************************************

And, thus, Konoha’s plan began. Obviously, he did not tell Akaashi when Bokuto was coming and he made sure to tell Kuroo what Bokuto needed to bring for Akaashi to get out of his room and, maybe, study with them. Meaning sour gummies, brownies and coffee for the shop. Like this Saturday came and Bokuto arrived with several bags full of sweets for Akaashi (he didn’t know this yet), some “real” food for Konoha and himself and coffee in a thermos. They spread everything over the living room centre table and sat around it. As they opened the termos the smell of coffee filled every corner of the apartment and quietly a door at the end of the hall opened and Akaashi crept outside.

-Is that coffee that I smell? -He peeked into the kitchen but it was empty.  
-Akaashi, in the living room, we have a mug for you too -Came Konoha’s reply- And sweets!  
-Coming -Akaashi was frozen once he stepped into the living room- Ko-no-ha-san -He was pissed.  
-Yes? -Konoha was now a little scared.  
-Told you to tell me… -He was looking everywhere but at Bokuto, he was embarrassed to be out there in his pajamas. He liked to spend Saturdays holed up sleeping and studying, sue him.  
-Sorry?  
-Fuck you -Akaashi crept back to his room and come out again 10 minutes later wearing joggers and a sweatshirt- Give me coffee -God, he was going to kill Konoha later.  
-So… You know Bokuto? -The owl-like boy had stayed silent upon seeing Akaashi and stayed like that, he was way too nervous.  
-Hmm, hello -Akaashi said without paying too much attention and reachin for the sour gummies.  
-Eeh, aah, HI!! -Came Bokuto’s way too loud voice. God, was Konoha going to kill Bokuto later, hopefully before Akaashi killed him.  
-Bokuto, inside voice, please. This is Akaashi, my roommate -Konoha tried to break the tension and Boukuto looked like a puppy who's just being told off for bad behavior- Boukuto brought all these, Akaashi!  
-Good… Pour me some coffee -Yes, Akaashi was in a bad mood and was glaring at Konoha.  
-Here you go -Konoha gave him the freshly poured mug and watched as Akaashi took a sip and gulped.  
-This is disgusting… Who brewed this?  
-Th-that was me… -Came Bokuto’s voice, he has turned completely red- I take it sweet… And with milk…  
-Oh, shit, sorry Akaashi. Forgot to tell him you take your coffee black… -Konoha was so, so dead. He almost felt like going out and digging his own grave- But you got the gummies! And the brownies…?  
-Gonna go make some real coffee -Akaashi stood up and went into the kitchen- You did restock it, right?  
-Yes, I did! It’s in the cupboard -Konoha replied then looked at Bokuto, he was still in shock- You okay there?  
-I guess… I ruined his coffee… Kuroo pushed me to make it but he’s the one who always makes the coffee and I didn’t know HE was your roommate!  
-What’s with that “HE”? -Konoha was playing dumb just to get Bokuto to tell him everything.  
-He’s, like, the most beautiful person ever man! -Bokuto was now beaming.  
-Okay, okay. Calm down. He’s just a guy, my friend, who lives with me. Don’t freak out.  
-How do YOU not freak out!?  
-To tell you the truth, the first time I talked to him I did because I thought he was pretty but then found out 90% of the time he’s a bundle of nerves and found it cute and now he’s like a brother.  
-Okay… You want me to think of him as a brother?  
-God… You’re unbelievable… I’m saying he’s a person just like you and me, you don’t need to be nervous.  
-But I ruined coffee… -Bokuto looked sad.  
-But you brought all these sweets just for him, he’s not going to hate you -Right then Akaashi walked back into the living room and sat down grabbing more sour gummies- Akaashi, can I borrow your phone? Promised Kuroo I’d give him a call.  
-I still hate you for breaking yours… But sure… -Akaashi took his phone out of his pocket and handed it over.  
-Keep Boukuto company for a bit, okay? -Konoha disappeared into his room.  
-Hmmm… -Was Akaashi’s only answer- Bokuto-san, was it?  
-Ye-yes! Ammm… So… You’re Konoha’s roommate? -Boukuto was so good at stating the obvious.  
-Yeah… Almost for a year now… And you are his teammate…  
-Yeah! It’s so cool! I think we’re going to reach nationals this year!  
-That’s nice, I’ll be there to cheer for you -Akaashi said this with a small smile.  
-Yo-you will!?  
-Yes, I normally go because Konoha-san drags me over… And, well, I used to play in high school…  
-Why have I never seen you there? Konoha always seems to be alone?  
-I don’t stay to wait for him after…  
-Hmmm… You should -Bokuto frowned.  
-Are you asking me to? -Akaashi looked surprised.  
-I-I mean if you want to? We usually go out to eat or something… -Now Bokuto went back to being flustered.  
-Sure… Maybe I will -Akaashi hid a small smile behind his mug- Konoha-san said you needed help with your essay on Gatsby?  
-Ugh… Yeah… I’m a sports science major… I’m no good with literature at all but at least one course was a requirement… And Konoha’s the only guy I know who actually likes reading…  
-I’m a literature major -Akaashi deadpanned at this- I can help you… If you want…  
-REALLY!? -Akaashi looked taken aback by the loudness- Sorry… I know I’m loud, I try to control it…  
-It’s okay -He didn’t look okay with it…- Show me what you’ve got on that essay.

********************************************

Meanwhile in Konoha’s room.

-Dude, yeah, I left them alone -Konoha was talking to the phone.  
-Okay, but are they talking or something? -Came Kuroo’s reply through the phone.  
-I heard Bokuto’s voice, he’s nervous…  
-Shit I want to know more!  
-Shut up and maybe I may hear a bit more.  
-Okay, keep reporting.  
-Can’t hear Akaashi but Bokuto is talking about volleyball… Shit! He asked Akaashi to our matches!  
-That’s good right?  
-Only if Akaashi agrees… Okay, he’s telling him about his major now… I think Akaashi might have asked about Bokuto’s lit essay… I think I will have to go out soon…  
-Okay, what do we do now?  
-Keep Bokuto doing the morning shift so they see each other every day. And get Akaashi to actually talk to him in the morning… That’s gonna be hard… He’s awful in the mornings…  
-I think we can make it happen, though?  
-Yeah… It’s doable… Then, we need to get them on friendly terms. I think that they are already okay with each other… Seems like Akaashi is actually helping him with the essay.  
-Good! Then keep me updated, maybe send me texts then delete them from Akaashi’s phone, I won’t reply.  
-Okay, that works. Going out now, see ya.  
-See you!

Konoha ended the call and came out.

-What you doing? -Konoha asked as if he hadn’t been eavesdropping.  
-Bokuto-san’s essay -Akaashi replied.  
-Help me too Konoha!! -Came Bokuto’s cry.  
-Shit Gatsby is not so difficult…

They spent the afternoon helping Bokuto and then watched an action movie, Bokuto and Konoha’s choice. Akaashi fell asleep on the couch.

********************************************

Monday came and so did Akaashi’s routine all over again. The only difference was Konoha was working at the cafe that morning, he worked Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays (the days he didn’t have a morning class). But Akaashi, true to his nature, walked into the cafe looking down at his book and walking on auto pilot.

-...y-hey! Akaashi!! -Came Konoha’s voice, startling him out of his daze.  
-Oh, umm, sorry, wasn’t paying attention.  
-Yeah, I know. Look up every once in a while, would you? Bokuto said hi to you and you didn’t even notice… -At this Akaashi looked at the boy at the register and panicked a bit.  
-Didn’t know you worked this shift… Are you the one who’ll make my coffee? -He prompted looking warry.  
-I work this shift everyday… -Bokuto looked dejected- And Kuroo’s the one in charge of making coffee… The other day was an exception. I’m only in charge of the brownies...  
-Ugh… Is that one Kuroo? -Akaashi took a look at the other barista.  
-Yeah, I’m Kuroo. Nice to see you acknowledge our existence after a year taking your order and making your coffee. Now, get off the line, you are making others wait.  
-Sorry… -Akaashi stepped out of the line a towards the end of the bar where they delivered the orders- Wait… He said he makes the brownies?  
-Yes, best brownies ever but a bit too sugary for normal people. Here you go -Said Kuroo handing over the large coffee.  
-I like those brownies… -Now Akaashi looked surprised at Kuroo’s “a bit too sugary for normal people”.  
-I’ll tell him you said so. You should try and come at other hours, when we are not so busy with the morning rush. I think you might be a good influence on Bo, I heard this was the first time he submitted an essay on time and he needs to keep up his grades.  
-Umm, I didn’t do much… Just explained Gatsby a little.  
-Like I said, good influence. He works all morning shifts and midday shifts on Tuesdays and Thursdays, never closing hours, that’s volleyball training.  
-Not sure why you’re telling me but okay... -Akaashi grabbed his coffee and turned around to go to class. The brownies never leaving his mind. Maybe he’ll try studying at the cafe at some point.

********************************************

Exam week was approaching fast and the library was full. No alone desk to sit at and Akaashi didn’t like sitting with other people on the big tables. _Kuroo did say to visit the cafe at some other times… Maybe I’ll try my luck there…_ The coffee was mostly empty, just a couple of people occupying some tables. He approached the register and saw Bokuto there, reading a volleyball monthly magazine.

-Hi, Bokuto-san -Akaashi said softly.  
-Akaaashi! You actually saw me? -Bokuto beamed.  
-Sorry I never noticed you before… -The raven was fidgeting with his fingers- I’m not a morning person…  
-That explains it, hahaha -Bokuto’s laughter was loud but nice, _wait nice? Isn’t it too early to think he’s nice?_ \- Do you want anything?  
-Aahh, yes -Akaashi looked around and didn’t see another barista, did that mean Bokuto was making the cofe?- You alone today? Shouldn’t Kuroo or someone else be with you?  
-Kuroo’s in the back getting some more beans, why? -Bokuto started to look dejected- If you want I can tell him you’re looking for him...  
-Ah, no, that’s no-not what I meant -Akaashi’s fidgeting was all over the place and was looking anywhere but at Bokuto- Just, I want coffee… And you make it too sweet and with milk…  
-Oh… I get it -Bokuto turned to the back door and pucked his head inside- Hey, bro! Can you come make a large black with a haze pump!?  
-Give me a minute! -Came Kuroo’s voice from the storage room.  
-You know my order? -Akaashi was looking at Bokuto, surprise in his face.  
-I’ve been working the morning shift for a year and you always order the same -A blush was rising on Bokuto’s face- He’ll be a minute… Can you wait?  
-Oh… Aah, yeah, I was planning on studying here for a bit… The library’s packed…  
-Great! In that case I can get your coffee to you when it’s done? If that’s okay?  
-Thank you, yes. I’d like to start studying… Exams are killing me… -Akaashi gave him a small smile and turned to walk to a nearby table where he took out his laptop and some books.

It had been about 10 minutes when Bokuto placed the large cup of coffee and a brownie in front of Akaashi. The raven was startled out of his thoughts, he hadn’t even noticed Bokuto approaching.

-I didn’t order the brownie…  
-I know, but a fresh butch just came out and Kuroo told me you really like them? -Bokuto smiled at him- Also… You shouldn’t just drink coffee, you need to eat too.  
-Thanks Bokuto-san, that’s very thoughtful of you -He was fidgeting again and Bokuto thought he saw a little tinge of red in the other’s ears as he looked down at the brownie.  
-Oh! Can I ask you something? I meant to ask Konoha but since you’re here already!  
-Ahm, sure?  
-He’s been using your phone, right? He’s been calling me on an unknown number and I noticed the other day at your place he asked you to use it.  
-Yes, he broke his phone a few weeks ago, that’s why he got a job.  
-So, it’s your number… -Bokuto mumbles more to himself than for the raven to listen- Ca-can I save your number!? -Bokuto felt heat all over his face as Akaashi watched him.  
-Sure, just… Don’t prank me.  
-I would never do that! I promise!  
-Okay -Akaashi smiled at him again, this made Bokuto’s heart skip a beat.  
-I-I think I have bothered you enough… I’ll leave you to study… -The owl boy started to turn.  
-Bokuto-san -Bokuto stopped and turned towards Akaashi a bit too fast- Aamm, if-if you have any questions about your literature requirements you can ask me, I’ll try to come here to study from now on and… Well, you… You have my number -The last part he said in an almost whisper.  
-Thank you! You actually helped me a lot last time! -Bokuto’s smile was blinding and Akaashi felt himself blushing at the sight.

********************************************

The study and exam weeks flew by. Akaashi ended up studying at the cafe more often than not. Even when Bokuto was not tending the bar he was sitting beside him with his own books and some brownies he’d make specially for Akaashi (they had extra chocolate chips). And thus came the last day of exams, Akaashi promised to come by the cafe to update Bokuto how the last one went, Bokuto had finished in the morning and Akaashi had his last exam after lunch period.

-How did it go!? Your brownie is heating right now and Kuroo will make your coffee! -Bokuto shouted with a smile upon seeing the raven.  
-Hello, Bokuto-san, I think it went well. How about you, your text didn’t really say anything… I’d guess it was okay seeing as you are in a good mood? -Akaashi was genuinely curious.  
-Yeah! I think I did great! All thanks to you clearly! Literature used to be my worst subject, the team was scared I’d fail, hehe.  
-Why would they be scared of you failing? -Akaashi didn’t really understand this as when they studied they did just that and after they tried to not talk about school.  
-Well… If I fail I’m off the team… I’m on a scholarchip so I need to keep an average grade for everything, otherwise I’ll lose it.  
-Oh, I didn’t know that… I guess you have to be a pretty good player to get a scholarship -At this Bokuto showed his biggest smile ever, Akaashi felt like he couldn’t breath. Yikes, he had a crush.

********************************************

Akaashi didn’t really know how to go about it. He had little to no experience and the experience he had was with someone so completely different from Bokuto. That guy was dark and gray. Bokuto was all sunlight and smiles, even when he felt down he shone.  
He spent the whole afternoon thinking and stressing about it. And when night came he could barely sleep. He kept looking at Bokuto’s texts on his phone. The way he seemed to shout his name even when written and his use of capital letters when he was excited. Then there was the way he knew his order and always got Kuroo, Konoha or whoever was working with him to prepare his coffee because the younger didn’t like the way the owl-like boy made it too sweet. And the way he always made fresh brownies for their study sessions.  
It had been almost two months since they officially met and now they had a two week break. He had grown used to having Bokuto around. He didn’t know what it would be like without him.

********************************************

-Konoha-san… -Akaashi said, almost in a whisper. They were sitting in the living room, chilling after exams and getting ready for the break.  
-Hmm? -Konoha was engrossed in a very bad movie (The hangover).  
-Wh-what if… WhatIhavefeelingsforBokutosan? -He said in one breath.  
-What? -Konoha paused the movie and looked at him, eyes big.  
-Not saying it again… -Akaashi sighed and made to stand from the couch.  
-Hey! Don’t leave! -The blond threw himself at the rave to stop him- Talk to me, you know I won’t laugh. Not after all the time you’ve listened to my love talking…  
-I think I might have a crush on him? And I don’t know what to do?  
-Okay. The thing is… I might have done some things to get you two to be together more often? You know? Leaving you alone to talk on the phone or saying I had to clean something at the cafe and stuff?  
-You did what? -Now Akaashi was plain confused.  
-Don’t get mad. It’s just that Kuroo and I thought you could take the load off of us regarding Bokuto’s school work and all that… He’s always asking us for help and well, you are good at school and you are patient -Of course he wasn’t going to tell him of Bokuto’s huge crush on the younger boy- So we figured you could be of help for us…  
-Okay… So you basically used me…  
-SORRY! Please don’t get mad! You know I adore you! It’s just that I was tired of helping him out all the time! I care about him, he’s my friend but he can be a lot sometimes -Now Konoha was panicking, he didn’t want Akaashi to get mad- Plus, I think you’d actually make a nice couple?  
-I’m not mad… I’m… I’m lost… Last time I liked someone was in high school… And it didn’t go so great…  
-That guy you told me about?  
-Yeah…  
-Shit… -He couldn’t believe he had forgotten about “shitty guy” and went ahead with his plan to get them together- Look, Bokuto’s a good guy, seriously. He could never even kill a fly. He’s that much of a good guy. He cries watching Marley & Me, like every time. He’s not going to hurt you. Come here -Konoha gave him a side hug and petted the raven’s hair.  
-Thanks… I-I do think he’s a good guy, it’s just hard to go by my feelings…  
-I know, I know. Would you like to invite him over again? That way I can be here for you, if you want I’ll just hide in my room and you can get me if something’s wrong. You can take the break to think it over.  
-That… Might be a good idea… But aren’t you going to get bored in your room?  
-I’ll get some movies, I’ll take the gaming station and I’ll get lots of food and drinks so I don’t need to come out. We can even say I have the flu or something so I don’t have to out of “fear of you catching it”.  
-That… Would be nice.  
-Anything for you - _And my guilty conscience…_ Not that Akaashi was ever going to know.

Konoha went to prepare some tea. Yes, tea. Akaashi needed to relax. And they settled in to watch one of Akaashi’s favourite movies, The Hangover forgotten.

********************************************

The roommates spent the break visiting family and old friends. Akaashi practically never left his phone out of sight. Bokuto texted about his training routine and to show him new sweets he attempted baking for the raven to taste later. Thus, the break finished and the new semester began, with it came classes and seeing the owl boy again, this made Akaashi to be more awake the first Monday than he had been on a morning since… Forever… That morning he woke up to Bokuto’s 6 am text of “GOOD MORNING AKAAAAAASHI!!! YOU COMING TO THE CAFE THIS MORNING!?”. It was currently 7.30. Akaashi’s first class was at 8.30, such an ungodly hour for Monday morning… He smiled at the text nevertheless and replied with a “Morning, just woke up, be there round 8.15” and began his morning routine of getting out of bed, a complete odyssey. He had convinced himself of asking Bokuto over on Saturday, he hoped the older was free.

-AKAAAAAASHI!! -Bokuto beamed upon seeing him step up to the register.  
-Not so loud in the morning, bro, please… -A tired looking Kuroo spoke from the coffee machine- Good to see you Akaashi.  
-Hi, it’s been a while… -Bokuto didn’t work afternoons on Monday so it was now or never- Bokuto-san…  
-What is it, Akaashi?? -His eyes were so big and bright, Akaashi was going to have a crisis.  
-Wouldyouliketocomeoveronsaturdayandwatchamovieorsomething? -Word vomit, great…  
-What? -Bokuto was now paying full attention to the other.  
-He just asked you over on Saturday, you idiot -Kuroo commented from the side. Akaashi’s face growing red as he fidgeted with his fingers.  
-Oh - _Great here comes rejection_ \- I’d love to -Bokuto was smiling softly at him now and the raven couldn’t believe his ears.  
-What? Really? -Surprise tinted Akaashi’s voice.  
-Yeah, of course. Not saying that studying with you is boring or anything but… I’d like to do something else?  
-Oh, okay then. See you -Akaashi gave him a small smile and stepped towards Kuroo who was handing him his coffee and sent him off to class with a cheeky smile and a quiet “way to go”.

********************************************

The week went as fast as it could and Saturday came around. Akaashi was driving Konoha up the walls with how nervous he was and how he was cleaning the whole apartment. Not that it was messy or dirty to begin with.  
You could see the tension leaving Konoha as soon as the doorbell rang.

-Well, that’s my cue to go hide in my room -The blond stood from the couch and headed to his room but stopped before going in and turned towards the raven with a soft smile- Good luck, I’m here if you need me.  
-Thanks -Akaashi replied and walked to the door and pulled it open to face a huge smile and some bags full of food and sweets.  
-HI!! I brought you brownies and some other things! Is Konoha not around -The owl like boy asked as he made his way to the living room.  
-He caught a cold and is in his room, doesn’t want us to catch it too -Akaashi lied through his teeth.  
-Oh, so bad. Hope he feels better soon. So, what are we watching? -Bokuto sat on the couch and took the remote. Akaashi was surprised at the way he could make himself at home so easily.  
-Thought we could decide together? -The raven was standing awkwardly and suddenly turned towards the kitchen- I’ll get glasses and plates.

Soon enough they were both perched on the couch, food spread on the table and watching an old movie in the dim light of the sun setting through the windows. It was a comfortable silence and little by little they got closer until their shoulders touched.

At the final scene, when the main character walked through the football field raising his fist Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi. The lighting did wonders, soft orange-red bouncing from his skin and giving his gunmetal blue eyes warmth. A soft smile formed on the older’s lips as he looked at the other. Slowly, Akaashi blinked and turned towards the owl like boy. Their eyes met and there was only softness in the way they looked at each other.

Bokuto got closer, movement almost imperceptible. Eyes going down to the other’s lips and fluttering back in search of any sign of rejection, there was none. Eyes closed as soft lips pecked slightly chapped ones. Bokuto put their foreheads together as he started whispering.

-Hey, I… Guess I should tell you I kinda like you? -He looked as Akaashi started fidgeting with his fingers.  
-I-I kinda like you too -The raves replied as the other softly took his hands so he stopped fidgeting.  
-You always do that when you're nervous -He said looking at the younger’s hands, linking their fingers- I noticed.  
-I have something to tell you… -Akaashi really looked nervous as he looked to the hallway that led to the bedrooms- Konoha-san’s not sick… I told him about my feelings and he proposed I’d ask you over and he’d stay in his room in case I couldn’t take being alone with you, sorry for lying…  
-That’s okay, I don't mind -Bokuto laughed a little at the confession- So, would you like to go on a date?  
-I thought we were already on one? -At this Bokuto smiled and kissed Akaashi’s forehead pulling him closer.  
-What about one where Konoha doesn’t need to hide in his room? One we are really alone?  
-That’d be nice -The raven smiled softly.  
-Now, go get Konoha out of his room. I know he must be dying to know what happened out here, haha.

Akaashi walked slowly to Konoha’s room and knocked softly before pushing the door open and poking his head inside.

-Hey… You can come out if you want.  
-Everything okay? -Konoha looked a little worried but seemed to calm down when his best friend smiled at him.  
-Yeah, come out. There’s food.  
-Coming! -The blonde jumped out of his place on the floor where he was playing something and ran out towards the living room- Hey Bokuto!  
-Hey, Konoha! -The other said happily.  
-Can we all watch a movie? And can you both tell me everything? -Konoha was starting to eat everything he saw over the table.  
-Yes and no -Akaashi deadpanned taking a seat beneath Bokuto again, the other draping an arm around him.  
-If you’re not telling me I pick the movie -Konoha said with mocked hurt in his voice.  
-Whatever you want -The raven rolled his eyes as Bokuto laughed.

They settled in to watch a really bad movie Konoha picked. Akaashi fell asleep like the first time Bokuto was over. The difference was that this time he did so in Bokuto’s arms, feeling warm inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! First time participating in a week <3
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/RenMcNaughton)


End file.
